User talk:BobaFett2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Front End Loader page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Boidoh (Talk) 01:37, 15 January 2010 Password: (highlight) 13:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Errr 1. which search. tell me which.. link 2. theres a way to be admin. enter the 2 contest. The Logo Contest or the Template contest. create a better logo than me or create create the most templates. I might bend the stuff a little if i see the search link.. [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 14:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) logo errr. well theres alot. the city logo, theres only minifigs in it. it needs some sets..[[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 22:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) no you only have 4 templates made. [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 22:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) complains and sorry Err, cant cause i keep get a lot of complains about err "n00bish pages" and this "bobllefet". Try when making new articles dont just put something like "This Is a Smart Car." These pages are examples how to make a page. Small Car and Front End Loader. Those are the featured articles so far.. As the are the best pages in this wiki. Good pages are not based on how long they are, but what is in the info. Thanks For Reading this.. [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 20:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) no :( noo dont go. :( [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 02:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) it is it is vegadark, well he said that cause it was pretty much just the description i think he meant, not the image. [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 02:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well he said it then i agreed with it. [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 18:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, the irc.. #brickipedia. he is always on. lets just forget this n00b thing ever hapened k, forgive and forget whoever did this who you beleive did it, just forget about it, and forgive, or maybe who it really is... [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 23:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it the FINE fine when people are mad or the fine in a happy way... [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 23:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC) irc lets talk on teh irc. you can by clicking chat then here. there are 2 "here" so click the first one u see. it is NOT the one with the speech bubble. [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 00:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ugh Same with you as to crotocall... [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 22:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ugh again by that i mean u need to do rfr (request for rights) and without crotocall i guess ill need some more people... [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 22:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yup [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 14:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! I Haven't Been on Here in a While Sadly.......But I See We Have a New Admin!! Congrats! Congrats! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 02:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC)